My Sister, My Sister, My Sister!
The 26th Suggestion: My Sister, My Sister, My Sister! (妹・妹・妹だ！, Imōto, Imōto, Imōto da!) is the twenty-sixth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Medaka and Zenkichi arrive at the Ghost Babel to meet Maguro. Maguro welcomes Medaka to the Ghost Babel. He laments that she has only now come to visit him, even though he loves her so much. Medaka is horrified by Maguro's greeting. Zenkichi reminds her that she needs to smile. Medaka puts on a facade and tells Maguro he should come home more often, citing that their parents are worried about him. Maguro hugs Medaka, claiming he doesn't care about their parents as long as he has his sister. This sends her into War God Mode. Medaka then punches Maguro into a wall, amazing Zenkichi. He reminds her that they are there to ask for help. Medaka tries several times to ask for Maguro's help. Maguro rises, and easily evaluates Medaka's current physical condition, before remarking that Zenkichi is well trained in comparison. Zenkichi is reminded of how Maguro came to be recognized as such a skilled trainer, though he is taken aback when Maguro compliments him, but reminds himself that he cannot take those compliments seriously. Resolved, Medaka asks her brother to train her, stating that she is only strong enough to protect her friends, while she wants to be strong enough to protect strangers and even her enemies as well. Hearing Medaka's resolve, Maguro expresses his wish that she were that passionate about him. When Medaka asks about the Flask Plan, Maguro plays coy. He eventually admits that he was a part of the Flask Plan; as a trainer, creating geniuses is the ultimate game for him. He reveals his scars, stunning Medaka and Zenkichi, the latter who thinks to himself that he had not realized there were such deep reasons for Maguro dropping out of school and stopping being consultant. He goes on to say that he won't tell Medaka anything about the Flask Plan, as he does not want her to experience what he did. He warns Medaka that, as a pervert, he will sexually harass her throughout the training, and asks if she still wants to go through with it. After hearing what the training will entail, Medaka remains firm in her conviction, and promises that she will reform Maguro as well. Watching Maguro and Medaka, Zenkichi thinks to himself that he cannot really ask Maguro to train him as well. He questions Medaka how she plans to get ready by tomorrow, only for Maguro to ask him to keep protecting his sister, and inviting him to train as well. Moved, Zenkichi can only embarrassedly consent, at which Medaka smiles. Maguro offers the pair two training courses. Option A will be hell, and won't guarantee that they will get any stronger. Option B will put them to sleep, and then they will wake up stronger. Both pick Option A without hesitation. Twelve hours later, it is six in the morning on July 15th. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Maguro Kurokami #Hakama Shiranui (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) Category:Chapters